Our Pace
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Just a simple drabble A-Z about IchiRuki. RnR?


**Our Pace  
><strong>_**~The Story about **__**Their Relationship**_

**.**

** . **

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Forever by Monkey Majik**

**.**

_**Air**_

Ichigo menghela napasnya. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu kemudian melirik gadis berwajah manis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama lekuk wajah gadis itu, sangat manis, hingga ia tidak bisa melepaskan matanya sedetikpun dari gadis mungil berambut hitam itu, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa ketika gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya. Ia suka semua ekspresi yang dibuat gadis itu. "Hm? Kenapa? Karena gadis midget di sampingku ini sangat manis."

"Jeruk bodoh!" Godaannya berhasil membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

Baginya, gadis itu adalah segala-galanya. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa gadis itu karena Rukia seperti udara dalam hidupnya. Udara yang ia hirup setiap hari, udara yang membuatnya dapat menjalani hidup ini dengan indah, udara yang memberinya kesegaran, udara yang sangat berharga.

_**Blind**_

Ia tidak pernah menyangkalnya. Cinta itu buta, ia tahu itu dan ia merasakannya. Bagaimana cinta membuatnya ingin melakukan apapun agar selalu bisa bersama dengan Rukia, setiap hari, 24 jam nonstop walau terdengar gila.

"Ichigo, kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari Uruhara-sensei?" Tanya Rukia, ia melirik kekasihnya dan menjitak kepala _orange_ pemuda itu ketika menyadari bahwa pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sambil menatap sms ucapan selamat ulang tahun darinya kemarin.

_**Confeitto**_

Belakangan ini ada gossip beredar tentang Rukia dan Hitsugaya, sang ketua OSIS. Tentu saja Ichigo percaya bahwa Rukia tidak mungkin selingkuh darinya tetapi tetap saja gossip itu membuat telinganya panas.

"Hei, katanya Kuchiki selalu menggoda Hitsugaya saat kegiatan klub!"

Oh, bagus. Mereka sengaja mengeraskan suara mereka hingga Ichigo mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia berdecih, bangkit dari kursinya lalu menendang meja tempat sekumpulan gadis yang bergossip tentang kekasihnya lalu keluar dari kelas.

Ia menemukan Rukia sedang menyantap roti makan siangnya sambil berjalan, salah satu tangannya membawa roti berjenis sama dan dua buah kaleng soda, ia tahu itu untuk siapa.

"Rukia, ikut aku sebentar." Ia membawa gadis itu ke atap. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran gadis itu ia langsung memeluknya.

"Ruki-"

"Kau mengkhawatirkan gossip itu?" Rukia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah sayu Ichigo, ia tidak suka itu. Ia lebih baik melihat Ichigo tersenyum mesum ketika menatap fotonya dalam balutan pakaian renang daripada melihat Ichigo sayu ini.

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo.

"Kau tahu kan, di dalam hatiku hanya ada seorang pemuda bodoh berambut _orange_ yang namanya sama seperti stroberi." Rukia menempelkan sekaleng soda dingin tadi ke pipi Ichigo lalu mengecup lembut bibir pemuda itu.

Ichigo kembali tersenyum. Dan ia merasakan hatinya berisi penuh dengan perasaan yang bertumpuk sekarang. Perasaan berbentuk senang, sayang, cinta dan cemburu. Semuanya bertumpuk dan berdesakkan dalam hatinya, seperti kumpulan konfeito dalam sebuah toples.

_**Date**_

Mungkin sudah puluhan kali Ichigo dan Rukia pergi berkencan. Tetapi bagi mereka, setiap kencan yang mereka lakukan selalu saja meninggalkan kesan yang tak terlupakan. Meskipun hanya kencan sederhana seperti nonton film, bermain di taman ria dan sebagainya. Semua mungkin terlihat biasa di mata pasangan lain tapi hal itu tak berlaku bagi mereka, meskipun di setiap kencan mereka selalu saja beradu argumen dan berakhir pada mengejek satu sama lain tetapi disitulah mereka menikmatinya.

"Hari ini kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Rukia. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Ichigo memaksanya memakai penutup mata selama di perjalanan. Ia tidak tahu kemana Ichigo akan membawanya, ia penasaran, karena Ichigo sejak di sekolah tadi selalu membanggakan tempat yang akan ia tunjukkan padanya itu. Memangnya seperti apa?

"Happy anniversary ke-2!"

Seruan itulah yang pertama kali didengar Rukia saat penutup matanya dibuka. Dan setelah membuka matanya perlahan, iris _violet_nya langsung bersinar ketika melihat barisan rapi anak kecil yang menyanyikan lagu yang dulu dinyanyikan Ichigo saat menyatakan cintanya dengan diiringi Ichigo yang sekarang memainkan piano.

_**Empty**_

Ichigo bosan. Walau berapa kalipun ia melirik kursi di sampingnya tetap saja yang ia temukan hanyalah kursi yang kosong. Rukia tidak masuk karena terkena demam dan gadis itu memarahinya habis-habisan di telepon karena sempat berencana membolos untuk menemaninya di rumah. Apakah Rukia tidak tahu alasan Ichigo datang ke sekolah hanyalah untuk bertemu dengannya?

Pemuda berambut jeruk itu menguap, semangatnya hilang. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku catatannya yang kosong dan tertidur hingga pelajaran terakhir. Bukankah kalau seperti ini lebih baik ia menemani Rukia?

_**Forever**_

"Ichigo, kau sudah menemukan lagu yang bagus?" Rukia melepaskan headphone yang sejak beberapa menit tadi menempel di telinganya dan melirik Ichigo yang sedang membaca sebuah cover vcd album sambil berjongkok di depan rak vcd di Karakura Music Center.

"Tidak ada yang menarik, bagaimana denganmu?"

Rukia mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng lalu ikut berjongkok di samping Ichigo. "Semua lagunya membosankan, monoton," ucap gadis itu sambil mengamati beberapa cover album yang terpajang di rak.

"Hei Ichigo, kau sudah dengarkan yang ini?" Rukia mengambil sebuah album, menunjukkannya pada Ichigo.

"Belum, mau dengarkan itu?" Tanya pemuda bermata cokelat musim gugur itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan Rukia.

Mereka segera berjalan menuju ke player yang tersedia dan memainkan vcd album yang pada covernya bertuliskan Monkey Majik tersebut.

_It's a beautiful world, sora ni tabi ni de you  
>You know it's feels right, yabureta chizute ni shite<br>Tomatta sekai ugokasu, kotae.._

"Judulnya apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Sebentar." Ichigo mengambil cover vcd album itu dan membukanya ke halaman kedua. "Judulnya Forever. Kau menyukainya?"

_Tsuki no youni, tsumetakutte kanashii  
>Fusagi konda, won't you come and shine on me<br>Kimi to iu na no hikari. Mabushiku.._

Rukia mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangan Ichigo. "Ayo kita beli vcd ini!" serunya sambil menatap Ichigo yang menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga suka lagu ini. Khususnya di bagian lirik ini, seperti perasaanku padamu." Ichigo menunjuk sebait lirik, membuat wajah Rukia memerah setelah membacanya.

_Loving you forever, utsukushiku kagayaku  
>I've got you, you've got me yorisotte<br>Sono hoshi no hate made, dokomade mo together  
>Yasashiku aoku..<em>

_**Golden week**_

Hari ini adalah masa tenang bagi siswa tahun akhir Karakura High School. Dan hari ini juga masa membosankan bagi Ichigo dimulai. Ia menguap sambil merengganggkan badannya lalu melirik ponselnya yang sejak tadi malam sunyi.

Rukia tidak menghubunginya, mungkin karena gadis itu sibuk belajar untuk ujian senin nanti. Seharusnya Ichigo juga belajar dengan giat seperti Rukia, tetapi seperti biasa, ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar tanpa Rukia. Dan, walaupun baru sehari tidak bertemu ia sangat merindukan gadis itu.

_**Hold**_

Karena terlalu menikmati pesta perpisahan mereka pulang larut malam sekarang. Untuk Ichigo tentu saja tidak ada masalah karena ayahnya sudah memberikan izin dan juga karena ia laki-laki. Tapi untuk Rukia sepertinya akan ada suatu masalah, terlebih lagi karena Byakuya, kakak Rukia, adalah orang yang sangat disiplin dan keras.

"Ini bis terakhir, aku pulang ya," ucap Rukia.

Mereka saling bertatapan lama sebelum pintu bis tertutup. Dan ketika pintu bis akan tertutup Ichigo dengan cepat meloncat memasuki bis.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang," ucap Ichigo membalas tatapan kaget dari Rukia.

"Tapi jika kau mengantarku kau pasti akan kena marah oleh Nii-sama."

"Aku tidak perduli, biar aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Byakuya." Ichigo tersenyum sambil menggengam tangan Rukia dan dengan perlahan ia mencium bibir gadis bermata _violet_ itu, di dalam bis yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua, seakan khusus hanya untuk mereka. Saat itu pula mereka berharap bis yang mereka tumpangi tidak akan pernah berhenti.

_**I**__**chigo x Rukia**_

Kadang kala Rukia berpikir apakah ia akan bersama Ichigo selamanya. Kadang kala ia merasa takut jika suatu hari Ichigo menemukan gadis yang lebih cantik dan akan berpaling darinya. Kadang kala ia merasa bodoh karena terus-menerus memikirkan hal yang secara tidak langsung meragukan Ichigo.

"Rukia, bagaimana tes fakultasmu?" pertanyaan Ichigo membuyarkan pikiran Rukia.

"Ah, kupikir tidak ada masalah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama. Kalau dipikir tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun ya.."

"Apanya?" tanya Rukia, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Tiga tahun sejak resminya gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia menjadi milikku." Ichigo tersenyum, sangat tampan. "Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku hanya berpikir, apakah nanti jika saat kita kuliah kita akan jarang bertemu dan kau akan menemukan gadis lain yang le-" kalimat Rukia terhenti karena Ichigo mengecup bibirnya, hanya kecupan kecil tetapi sanggup membuat degupan jantung Rukia serasa akan lepas kapan saja.

"Jangan membuatku mengucapkannya berulang kali. Kau tahu kan apa maksudku?"

Kalimat itu membuat Rukia mengangguk dan menyadari kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia tahu itu sejak lama. Ichigo tidak mungkin berpaling darinya. Sekarang ia yakin bahwa yang terjalin di antara mereka berdua terlalu sempit jika dikatakan sebagai cinta, jalinan mereka lebih dari itu, lebih luas hingga tidak ada satu kata pun yang dapat melukiskannya.

* * *

><p><strong>J-R in the next chapter ^_^<br>**


End file.
